


BEARly dressed

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt; mogar walks in on vav changing in the bathroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	BEARly dressed

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for the prompt, lovely anon! i'm sorry it took so long! <3  
> also, i DID warn you i'm not the best at sexytimes, so just be prepared  
> ( i lOVE THE TITLE. also huge thanks to my b for helping me yo )  
> comments are appreciated! and if you'd like to request a prompt, shoot me an ask at absolute-citysane.tumblr.com

“Stupid bloody X-ray and his stupid bloody- ugh!” Vav flinched, rubbing the newly developing sore-spot on his elbow. Bashing his elbow against the wall - and the resulting reverberation - certainly didn’t help his bad mood or quickly building headache. 

His lovely partner in crime- or... not-so-crime?- had quite literally dragged him out of bed, in all his naked, British glory, to fight crime at what he could only describe as the ass-crack of dawn. Hadn’t even given him the time to get dressed! So here he was, half-naked and stood in a grimy public bathroom where the gaps between the stall door and wall were way too wide and even he could see himself in the mirror beyond the stall. 

Finally, he managed to get the suit on, only to realize it was inside out. The hero groaned loudly, unknowingly alerting a very bear-like vigilante who just so happened to be patrolling the park the restrooms belonged to. 

Mogar crept into the building, peeking around the corner. His nose wrinkled at the disgusting room, but his curiosity at the strange, bird-like noises coming from the last stall caused him to walk further in. Of course he’d go to investigate, quietly making his way across the slick floor, and rather than barging right into the stall like he normally would have, something cause him to halt and instead peek through the door. What he saw caused his breath to hitch, and... a very strange feeling in his pants.

Vav was there, stripping off his skin-tight suit, and revealing the surprising amount of muscle beneath. The way he moved, the heat rolling off of him, and the smell. It drove the bear-man up the wall, pulling a growl from his throat as he moved to throw open the door and invite himself in. 

Vav squawked, turning and clutching his spandex suit to his chest as if it would cover much. “M-Mogar! What in th-” The words caught on his tongue as he noticed the animalistic need in the other’s eyes. something purely feral sparking against the deep brown. It made his stomach twist into excited knots, and he nearly missed the other’s words as he tried to digest the feeling. 

“What is this and why did you cause it.” The shorter man asked, blunt as ever. His clawed-hand motioned to the very obvious tent in his trousers, and Vav’s cheeks heated up immediately. He’d caused that? 

“W-well it’s- uh. When you... like something a lot? O-or,” seeing the confusion flash across the bear-pelted vigilante’s face made Vav backtrack, trying to think of a way to explain boners to a bear. “It’s like... when you want to ‘mate’ someone?” And then all the confusion was gone, and replaced with the earlier expression, one that twisted up his stomach all over again.

“Mate... hmm.” As he talked, Mogar stepped closer, ignoring the wide open door in favor of inspecting the taller hero’s face and catching more of that intoxicating scent. “How does it go away?”

Vav gulped, absolutely sure his entire face had to be beet red. “Y-you uh. Mate? With... whoever caused it?” Ok so this wasn’t completely true, but what else was he supposed to say? Though, he had to admit, he wasn’t exactly opposed to the idea.

He didn’t have much time to decide either way, because suddenly there were teeth at his neck and claws on his hips and the musk coming from the bear man was everywhere and god he couldn’t help himself but moan like a grade-a whore. Mogar took this as incentive to continue, nipping deep marks into the hero’s neck and shoulders, and rutting against his leg. 

Despite the overwhelming desire to just let the vigilante continue as he was, marking and claiming and just driving the taller man insane, Vav found himself pushing against Mogar’s shoulder to stop him, and damn if he wasn’t impressed with the bear-man’s restraint when he stopped immediately, concerned he’d done something wrong or hurt the other man. 

“L-let me.” The words obviously confused him, but Mogar stood still as Vav knelt before him, fingers hooked into the waist of his pants and pulling the fabric down just enough for his erection to quite literally flop free of it’s cloth prison. Vav’s eyes widened, but he licked his lips and drew his tongue over the bear-man’s girthy head, eliciting a growling moan from above him. Claws carded through his hair, tugging him forward slightly. He obliged, opening his mouth, but only allowing the tip - he nearly giggled at the thought ‘just the tip’ - but, he realized, it was rather hard to laugh with a dick in your mouth. So he settled for just barely sucking, more teasing than anything, delighted with the frustrated growl it brought from Mogar. 

This continued for a little while, teasing licks and breaths and trembling snarls, until Vav decided the shorter hero had had enough. He eased down, surprising himself at the lack of gagging, until his nose hit the bear-man’s stomach. Once there, rather than bobbing his head, he worked his throat and tongue, hands having found the other’s balls and toying with them. Like this, Mogar didn’t last long, and Vav was mesmerized with the way he could feel him throbbing, and with the flood of warmth that he drank every last drop of, and he barely noticed the claws clutching his hair or the panting as Mogar came down. 

Once his hair was released, he caught Mogar’s lips in a kiss, and quickly got dressed once more. The two went together to meet with X-ray, ducking past a very red-faced old man, and X-ray pretended not to notice the claiming bite-marks or the even-more disheveled state of his partner’s hair, though he still shot Mogar a killer glare, promising to take this up with the vigilante later.


End file.
